Dominic Reilly
Backstory As children, Dom and Tony Hutchinson thought they were cousins. Dom used to bully Tony and, years later, on finding out Dom was his half-brother, Tony was not happy and found it hard to accept the revelation. Dom and Tony soon settled their differences and began to accept the fact they were siblings. Storylines 2005-2010 After Grace Hutchinson's death from SIDS, Dom comforts Mandy Hutchinson. Mandy develops feelings for Dom and leaves Tony, but continues to stay in contact with Dom. Dom begins a relationship with Tina McQueen after they bond over their love of classic literature. Tina's sisters Michaela McQueen and Carmel McQueen overhear Dom speaking lovingly on a phone to "Cathy", a character from he and Tina's favourite book, who they assume to be Kathy Barnes and accuse Dom of having an affair. Dom then proposes to Tina, which she accepts. Just before their wedding day, Tina discovers Dom and Mandy's past feelings for each other and feels she cannot trust him. After some convincing, Tina goes through with the wedding. Tina sleeps with Russ Owen after she begins to feel neglected by Dom. At the same time, Tina agrees to have a surrogate child for Tony and Jacqui McQueen. After the insemination, Dom tries to get Tina to have an abortion, but later accepts her decision. Tina gives birth to Max McQueen and admits that Russ is the father, which causes Dom and Tina to split up. Dom and Tina reconcile when he finds her fatally wounded due to an explosion caused by Niall Rafferty. Dom becomes romantically involved with pole dancer Loretta Jones , however their relationship ends after he makes her choose between him and her career. Dom then goes into partnership at diner Relish with Ravi Roy. Tony admits his financial trouble to Dom, who vows to help Tony. On the same night, Il Gnosh is set on fire by an unseen arsonist, which causes the deaths of Steph Roach and Malachy Fisher. Tony finds a picture of Amber Sharpe on Dom's phone and accuses him of getting her pregnant, to which Dom protests his innocence. Ste Hay tells Dom he believes Brendan Brady set the fire. Brendan threatens Dom, who admits to being the arsonist. Tony then confides in Dom, who again admits the truth, revealing he set the fire to destroy a laptop which Bart McQueen had told him had pictures of Amber on it. Tony tells Dom to tell the police. However, Dom pleads with Tony to let him leave the village. Tony disagrees and stands by Dom as he phones the police, who later lead him away. The Deaths of Steph Cunningham and Malachy Fisher When Dom Is In desprate need for cash he asks Warren Fox to give him a load of ten thousand pounds Warren at first decides to give him the money but as he Is working with Mandy Richarson as revenge to get back at Tony Hutchinson, Warren makes Dom crack by not giving him the money Warren then tells Dom the only way get the money Is If he burned down the Gosh which he did and as a result killed both Steph Cunningham and Malachy Fisher much to Warrens happinest, In 2016 Frankie Osborne when she throughs a hate compaign against Warren she tells the village In fury that he was behind Stephs death Indicating somehow she figured out he was behind It all. Kill Count *Steph Cunningham-Injuries Of The Fire Caused By Dom. *Malachy Fisher-Head Injury Due To The Explosion Frome The Fire Caused By Dom. (Dom Was Under The Order Of Warren Fox So By Proxy He Is Also Responsible For Steph And Malachys Deaths Although Dom Actually Killed The But He Was Under Orders By Warren) *Total: 2 Category:Characters Category:2005 Characters Category:2010 Departures Category:2013 Returns Category:2013 Departures Category:Murderers Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Hollyoaks Later Characters Category:Hollyoaks Later: Series 6